Tu Recuerdo
by yumalay07
Summary: Despues de volver a volar, Harm sufre un pequeño accidente y decide volver al JAG. En la primera misión, es enviado junto con Mac a Madrid para evitar que unos terroristas compren unas cabezas nucleares.


Solo había pasado una semana desde que Harm le dijo que volvía a volar, que se había operado y que pidió el traslado al servicio activo de pilotos, y la echaba tanto de menos como si llevará un año sin verle

**Solo había pasado una semana desde que Harm le dijo que volvía a volar, que se había operado y que pidió el traslado al servicio activo de pilotos, y la echaba tanto de menos como si llevará un año sin verle. **

**Todas las mañanas, cuando llegaba al cuartel, tenía la esperanza de verlo sentado en la silla de su despacho, con la cara de recién levantado que solía llevar todos los días, pero siempre era la misma historia. En aquel despacho, veía al comandante Brumby, con la sonrisa perversa que siempre dibujaba en su cara cuando ganaba a Harm. ¿Realmente le odiaba tanto? Y si era así ¿Por qué?**

**Desde que Harm se fue, Mic no hacía otra cosa que pavonearse por toda la oficina, cual gallo en su corral.**

**Estaba cansada de aquella situación, armándose de valor, fue hasta el despacho del Almirante a pedirle unos días de permiso.**

**M: Señor, no me encuentro muy bien. ¿Podría tomarme unos días de permiso?**

**AC: Lleva razón Coronel, se ve un poco cansada. Le doy cinco días de permiso. Si tiene algún caso déjeselo al teniente Roberts.**

**M: Muchas gracias Almirante.**

**AC: Y Coronel…**

**M: ¿Señor?**

**AC: Descanse –le dijo serio-.**

**M: A la orden Almirante.**

**No le llevo más de 10 minutos poner a Bud al corriente del caso que llevaba. Se despidió de él y se marchó. Por el camino recordó el día que lloró al oír como se despedía, como Harm se secó las lagrimas y como se abrazaron. Al acordarse, sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. ¿Sería verdad lo que Chloe le dijo? ¿Sería verdad que estaba enamorada de Harm? Esta última pregunta llevaba toda la semana en la cabeza de Mac. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue darse un relajante baño aromático. Al salir, iba a llamar a Harriet cuando vio que tenía un mensaje en el contestador.**

**H: "¡Hola Mac! Supongo que a esta hora estarás en el trabajo, pero de momento no creo que tenga otro rato para llamarte y… Bueno, al grano, ¿Qué tal todo por allí? Seguro que el único que no me echa de menos es Brumby…"**

**Mac no podía dejar de sonreír al imaginarse a Harm hablando por el teléfono y los demás tripulantes pasando por allí.**

**H: "… Hoy tengo mi primera misión por la noche. Espero aterrizar sano y salvo, no quiero estropear otro Tomcat. Oye, lo siento, pero tengo que colgar. Al parecer salimos dentro de media hora y tengo que prepararme. ¡Espero verte pronto!"**

**Después de escuchar el mensaje, se vistió, metió un poco de ropa en una maleta, se subió al coche y tomó rumbo al aeropuerto.**

**Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba parada en el porche de la casa de Thris. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y una chica la saludó. **

**S: ¡Hola! – Silvia se quedó pensativa -. Tu debes de ser… -la observó de arriba a bajo-… Sarah Mackenzie.**

**M: Si, soy yo, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**S: Soy Silvia, la sobrina de Harm. Él me habló mucho de ti y me contó tu increíble parecido con Diane… -al ver la cara de ella, continuó rápidamente- Pero pasa, no quiero que mi abuela piense que soy una maleducada.**

**Mac contemplaba todos los rincones del salón. Estaba igual que cuando fue con Harm por Nochebuena el año pasado. Desvió la mirada a una foto en la que estaban Harm y su hermano de pequeños. El parecido era increíble. Sobre todo por esa sonrisa característica de los Rabb. Volvió a la realidad al oír la puerta de la entrada abrirse.**

**T: ¡Mac cielo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Que sorpresa tan agradable!**

**M: El almirante me dio unos días de permiso y… -agachó la cabeza- Pensé en haceros una visita.**

**La madre de Harm sonrió y le indicó que se sentará. Cuando se hubieron sentado, llamó a Silvia.**

**T: Silvia cariño ¿Y Frank?**

**La joven entró en la salita con unas tazas de café y unas galletas.**

**S: Salió al mercado, le pedí unas fresas y unos mangos.**

**T: Entonces ya conoces a Mac ¿No?**

**S: Si, la reconocí por lo que tito Harm habla de ella.**

**Sirviendo el café, Thris preguntó a Mac.**

**T: Bueno ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Qué tal está?**

**M: Supongo que bien. –Dirigió la mirada a su taza-. Hace una semana que no lo veo.**

**S: ¿Y eso? ¿Esta en alguna misión o algo?- Miro extraña a su abuela-.**

**M: No, Harm dejó el Jag. Ahora vuelve a ser piloto.**

**Después de escuchar la última frase, Thris se atragantó con el café, cualquiera diría que casi muere de la impresión. Cogió aire, y cuando se calmó, preguntó.**

**T: ¿Es que ha vuelto loco? Así, de buenas a primeras deja los juicios y vuelve a volar ¿Es qué quiere matarme de la preocupación? Ya tengo bastante con su hermano, ¿y ahora también él?**

**S: ¿Pero no tenía problemas con su visión nocturna? Según me contó mi padre, no podía pilotar por la noche.**

**M: Se operó. No me preguntéis detalles porque no me dijo nada más que lo que os he dicho.**

**Nada más acabar la frase, Silvia dejó su taza en la mesita y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. A los pocos segundos, se pudo escuchar una puerta cerrarse de golpe.**

**Mac miró a Thris y esta le contó que Silvia tuvo un accidente hacía poco, y en el su amigo murió a causa del impacto que recibió en la cabeza. Harry, que así se llamaba el chico, iba de copiloto en el tomcat que ella pilotaba. Silvia se pasó dos meses en coma, y ahora estaba en rehabilitación.**

**Cuando Thris terminó la historia, se giraron hacia la entrada al sentir la puerta abrirse. Era Frank que venía con un par de bolsas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.**

**F: ¿A que no sabéis a quien me he encontrado cuando salía de la tienda?**

**Las dos se levantaron al ver al acompañante de Frank. Mac esbozó una sonrisa y dijo.**

**M: No me lo puedo creer. ¡Eres tú! ¡Estas aquí!**

**F: Voy a dejar las bolsas en la cocina y a colocar la compra.**

**T: ¡Hijo mió! ¿Pero no estabas de piloto en un portaaviones?**

**H: Si…**

**M: ¿Pero? –Al oír ese sí dubitativo se le quito la sonrisa-.**

**H: Tuvimos un pequeño accidente –remarcó esas dos palabras- y nos mandaron a tierra firme. Según el doctor tendré que estar un tiempo con en brazo vendado.**

**T: ¿Y después? Cuando te quiten la venda ¿Qué harás?**

**Hubo un silencio y cuando Harm iba a contestar, Silvia bajó corriendo las escaleras llorando y se echó encima de su tío.**

**S: ¡Tito Harm! –Abrazó a su tío- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Te traigo algo?**

**H: Más despacio o terminarás lo que el accidente no logró.-Silvia lo soltó-. Tranquila, estoy bien, me duele un poco y no necesito nada.**

**En ese instante llamaron a la puerta, y en vista de que nadie abría, Silvia decidió contestar.**

**S: ¡Hola!**

**I: ¡Hola Silvia! ¿Te vienes a mi casa? ¿O no recuerdas que…?**

**S: ¡Ah! Espera un momento, aviso a mi abuela y nos vamos. –Se dirigió al salon-. Abuela, me voy a casa de Irma, lo más seguro es que me quede a dormir allí ¿Vale?**

**T: Esta bien, pero no tardéis en acostaros ¿Eh?**

**S: ¡Abuela! Ya no soy una niña.**

**Silvia cogió su abrigo, su bolso y se fue. Mientras, Frank acababa de colocar la compra e iba en busca de su esposa.**

**F: Cariño, tenemos que ir a la fiesta del alcalde ¿Estas lista?**

**H: ¿Os vais? Pero…**

**T: Pero nada, tenías que haber llamado, al igual que Mac. Os dejaría venir, pero seguramente estaréis muy cansados.-Dio un beso a Harm-. Además necesitarás reposo.**

**F: Ahí en la nevera hay ensalada de este mediodía. Si no…**

**T: Si no Harm sabe donde guardamos la comida –Interrumpió a su esposo-. Vámonos, que como lleguemos tarde se de alguien que se pondrá echo una fiera.**

**Cerraron la puerta y Mac se tumbó en el sofá. Harm dejó su maleta al lado de la puerta y se sentó en un silloncito enfrente de ella.**

**El silencio se hacía cada vez más insoportable, hasta que él se decidió a preguntar.**

**H: Es extraño verte aquí ¿Te llamó mi madre?**

**M: No, Chegwidden me vio mala cara y me dio 5 días de permiso. No quería quedarme sola en mi apartamento y decidí visitar a tu madre. Además me encanta la playa que hay cerca de aquí.**

**Harm se levantó y se sentó al lado de Mac. Estuvo un rato pensando lo hermosa que se veía así, tan tranquila, tan relajada,…**

**M: ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas Harm?**

**Se quedó sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía aquella mujer conocerlo tanto? ¿Y tan bien?**

**H: Hablé con el Almirante después del accidente. Me dijo que te veía mal, como si estuvieras ausente, así que…**

**M: Así que ¿qué? –Mac se incorporó, se colocó cerca de Harm y espero la respuesta.**

**H: Así que he decidido volver al JAG.**

**Mac se quedó helada. Llevaba una semana queriendo escuchar esas palabras y ahora no sabía que decir. Por eso, llegó a la conclusión de que como le hacía feliz la noticia, y no había nadie cerca, lo podría abrazar. Eso hizo.**

**Después de estar unos minutos abrazados, Mac soltó a Harm y le contestó.**

**M: Me alegro que vuelvas, todos te echábamos de menos. –Le dedicó una sonrisa-. Además alguien tiene que controlar a Brumby.**

**Ambos se rieron. Después de una hora contándose batallitas, decidieron que era ya momento de cenar.**

**La velada fue totalmente silenciosa .Solo se dirigieron la palabra cuando fue necesario. Hasta que Harm, otra vez harto del silencio, le preguntó.**

**H: ¿Te pasa algo conmigo, Mac? –No se lo explicaba, aunque no hablara decía tanto a la vez con su mirada…- ¿Me oyes Mac?**

**M: ¿Qué? No… no me pasa nada. –No entendía a que venía la pregunta- ¿Por qué?**

**H: No se… no me has dicho nada durante toda la cena.**

**M: ¿Es que teníamos la necesidad de decirnos algo?**

**H: Si… -Vio la cara de sorpresa de ella y añadió-. Me extraña que no me digas que llevabas razón.**

**M: Vale, si solo es eso. Harm, te lo dije. Al final yo tenía razón.**

**H: Sé que te pasa algo, no se de que se trata pero… creo que estas enfadada conmigo.**

**M: ¿Enfadada? –Al ver que el no decía nada, continuó-. Creo que el término correcto es decepcionada. ¿Sabes por qué? Llegas, te operas, y me lo dices en el último momento. Después te vas, pasas una semana en un portaaviones y cuando te das cuenta que yo tenía razón, vuelves. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Huir siempre que intente acercarme a ti?**

**H: Yo no intento huir cada vez que tu… -Mac le interrumpió-**

**M: ¿A no? Desde que fui a buscarte aquella vez con el uniforme de Harriet me evitaste los dos últimos meses hasta que lograste irte al Patrick Henry. Te llamaba a tu móvil y no me lo cogías, iba a tu casa y no me abrías la puerta. Eso si, cuando ves que rehago mi vida, que salgo con alguien haces hasta lo imposible para que este contigo y cuando me decido por ti, me apartas de tu vida. ¿A que juegas Harm?**

**Seguidamente, ella se levantó y se fue a una de las sillas de la terraza. Cerró los ojos y recordó el día que nació el pequeño A.J.**

**Inicio Flash back**

**H: Sabes Mac, si dentro de 5 años ninguno de los dos tiene hijos, compartiremos uno.**

**M: ¿Enserio? ¿Tú y yo?**

**H: Si, con tu físico y mi cerebro sería perfecto.**

**M: Lo razonable sería tú físico y mi cerebro.**

**H: Tampoco estaría mal.**

**M: No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.**

**H: Aun no la he hecho…**

**Fin Flash back**

**Mientras Mac se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, Harm se acercó con dos tazas de té helado y dispuesto a hablar con ella.**

**H: ¿Quieres?**

**M: Si, gracias. –Cogió la taza y empezó a comer-.**

**H: Mac, siento no haberte contado mi petición de traslado antes, pero estabas muy ocupada con los casos y además no sabía si saldría bien…**

**M: No te preocupes –Le sonrió-. Me alegra saber que me enteré por ti y no por otros medios. ¿Sabe Jordan que vuelves al JAG?**

**H: Si, la llamé cuando aterricé, pero esta muy enfadada y hemos decidido dejar lo nuestro.**

**M: Lo siento, hacíais muy buena pareja.**

**Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Mac se levantó, se acercó a la barandilla y suspiró. Harm se acercó a su lado y le dijo.**

**H: Creo que Jordan tiene razón.**

**M: ¿Razón? ¿Razón sobre qué?**

**H: Sobre mi decisión de volver al JAG. No ha sido por mí.**

**M: ¿Entonces? ¿Por quien volviste? ¿Por ella?**

**H: No, por ti. –Harm pudo comprobar la cara de sorpresa que se le quedó a Mac y continuó-. Cuando el almirante me llamó y me dijo que estabas como ausente, me dio un vuelvo el corazón. Hablé con el capitán, y me dejó volver. El convenció a Chegwidden para transferirme otra vez al JAG.**

**M: Y yo que pensaba que para ti era más importante volar que todo lo demás. Creí que pilotar era por lo único que te levantabas cada mañana… -Harm le interrumpió-.**

**H: Tú lo has dicho, pilotar era –Recalcó la palabra-, repito, era por lo que me despertaba cada mañana.**

**M: ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te hace levantarte cada mañana?**

**Mac no pudo contener las lágrimas pensando en cual podría ser la respuesta de Harm ¿La rechazaría otra vez? Intento desviar la mirada hacía el lado contrario donde se encontraba él. Pero Harm, que sabía que ella estaba llorando, cogió suavemente su cabeza entre sus manos, la secó las lágrimas y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.**

**H: Tu Mac, tú eres uno de mis tres motivos por los que me levanto cada mañana, por ti lucho durante todo el día y me acuesto todas las noches pensando en ti.**

**A Mac se le caían las lágrimas de la emoción. ¿A caso su Harm, su piloto, se estaba declarando? Que bonito sonaba aquello, su Harm. Aquel hombre que era como un libro abierto para ella, un libro que se había leído miles de veces y que nunca se cansaba de volver a leer.**

**Abrazó a Harm y le dijo.**

**M: ¡Al diablo la norma de confraternización!**

**Ambos se sumergieron en un apasionado beso. Estaba claro que los dos querían que esa noche pasara algo más que eso.**

**M: Ahora soy yo la que no quiere nada.**

**H: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Intentó besarla pero ella se resistió-.**

**M: Es el momento, pero no el lugar.**

**En los cinco días que pasaron allí, intentaban evitarse. Casi no se hablaban, casi no se miraban,… Cuando estaban de camino a sus casas en el avión, ambos hicieron una promesa. No dirían nada a nadie sobre lo que pasó aquel día en la terraza. Tendrían que hacer como que no pasó nada.**

**H: Y no pasó nada, solo fue un beso.**

**M: Bueno, pero de todas formas será mejor no decir nada ¿De acuerdo?**

**H: ¡Entendido Marine!**

**Al llegar al aeropuerto de Washington, esperaron las maletas, y mientras esperaban no paraban de bromear sobre si saldrían juntas, separadas,… cuando por fin salieron, ambos se dirigieron a la salida y una vez llegaron al lugar de los taxis…**

**H: Bueno, voy a pedir un taxi para que me lleve a casa.**

**M: Si quieres puedo acercarte con mi coche, lo tengo aparcado cerca.**

**H: Mac, mi casa no te coge de camino y…**

**M: ¿Y qué más da? Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me has aguantado cinco días.**

**H: Cinco días maravillosos…**

**M: ¿Dijiste algo?**

**H: No nada,… Esta bien, llévame.**

**M: Entonces gano yo. –Sonrió a Harm y este le devolvió la sonrisa-.**

**H: Pero no te acostumbres a ganar, no creo que te deje hacerlo siempre.**

**M: Eso ya lo veremos.**

**H: ¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra?**

**M: Si, siempre.**

**Llegaron al coche, se subieron y en unos minutos dejaron atrás el aeropuerto. Durante el camino escucharon las noticias, pero no pasó nada importante durante su ausencia. No le llevó mucho tiempo dejar a Harm en su casa y llegar a la suya. Al llegar, se dio una ducha rápida, comió unas galletas y se fue a dormir.**

**Cuando Harm entró al cuartel general, Bud le dijo que el almirante le esperaba en su despacho con la coronel y el comandante Brumby. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho, llamó y esperó la respuesta del almirante.**

**AC: Adelante…**

**H: Señor, ¿Quería verme?**

**AC: Si, pase, cierre la puerta y siéntese. Tengo una misión para ustedes tres.**

**Harm cerró la puerta y se sentó. Cuando hubo hecho esto, el almirante continuó.**

**AC: El servicio de inteligencia español nos ha pedido nuestra colaboración ya que al parecer unos traficantes de armas portugueses que tienen en su poder varias cabezas nucleares y corre el rumor de que hay varías organizaciones terroristas dispuestas a comprarlas.**

**Br: ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con nosotros?**

**AC: Al parecer una de las organizaciones el Al-Qaeda.**

**H: Yo tampoco lo entiendo.**

**AC: Señores, si Al-Qaeda consigue esas cabezas nucleares podría atentar contra Estados Unidos.**

**Después de contarles más detalles sobre la misión, continuó.**

**AC: Brumby, usted irá con Clayton Webb a Portugal.**

**M: ¿Y el comandante Rabb y yo señor?**

**AC: Ustedes dos irán a España, más concretamente a Madrid. Allí se encontrarán con dos abogados del ejército español que les ayudarán. **

**Repartió los billetes a los tres y siguió.**

**AC: Brumby, su avión sale dentro de 3 horas, le doy lo que le queda hasta ese tiempo para que se prepare. El de la coronel y el comandante Rabb sale dentro de 4 horas, lo mismo les digo. Pueden retirarse.**

**Brumby fue ha hablar con Webb mientras que Harm y Mac se ponían de acuerdo a que hora y donde se encontrarían.**

**M: En el aeropuerto dentro de 3 horas y media.**

**H: Allí estaré.**

**M: No te retrases, no quiero subir yo sola al avión.**

**H: Por nada del muerdo te dejaré ir sola.**

**Después de 14 horas, llegaban a Madrid y en el aeropuerto les estaban esperando los dos oficiales que el almirante nombró.**

**A: ¿Comandante Rabb? ¿Coronel Mackenzie?**

**M: Si, somos notros ¿Y ustedes son?**

**E: Soy el comandante Eduardo García y ella es la Mayor Alicia Romero.**

**H: Encantados ¿Nos ponen al día en la investigación?**

**A: Claro, pero aquí no, por favor, síganme.**

**Mientras iban en el coche camino del cuartel, la mayor Romero les fue contando todo lo que ellos sabían sobre las bombas, los traficantes, donde solían vender la mercancía y más datos.**

**A: Estos son Mohamed Kannousi y Mustafá Abir, ambos pertenecen al grupo terrorista de Al-Qaeda y se les ha visto hablando con los traficantes.**

**H: ¿Hay algún plan?**

**E: Un agente de la inteligencia española se ha infiltrado en la banda de los traficantes y nos pasa los datos de sus planes.**

**M: Una cosa ¿Cómo habéis acabado metidos en esto?**

**A: Debíamos un par de favores a un espía de la agencia española y nos pidió ayuda. Al saber que se trataba de un enemigo común como es Al-Qaeda pedimos ayuda a su país. ¿Y ustedes?**

**H: Más o menos lo mismo.**

**E: Me sorprende lo bien que entienden y hablan el español.**

**M: Esta como optativa el los institutos de estados unidos, y yo decidí estudiarla. El comandante Rabb hizo lo mismo.**

**Mientras hablaban en el coche, sonó el móvil de la mayor Romero y esta contestó. Cuando colgó, tenía tal cara que su compañero no pudo evitar preguntarle que habían dicho.**

**A: Que noticia quieren, ¿La buena o la mala primero?**

**H: La buena.**

**A: El almirante Campos me ha ascendido a Teniente Coronel…**

**M: ¡Enhorabuena! Ahora tenemos el mismo rango.**

**H: ¡Felicidades!**

**E: Me alegro por ti. ¿Y la mala?**

**A: La mala noticia es que ya tengo otro nombre para añadir a mi lista de relaciones en las que el novio acaba bajo tierra.- dijo con un aire de ironía-.**

**E: ¿Sergio esta muerto?**

**M: ¿Quién es Sergio?**

**A: Sergio era el espía que estaba infiltrado, además de que era mi novio y no, no esta muerto. Solo esta desaparecido.**

**H: Lo siento, pero ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué plan tenemos?**

**E: No sé, tendremos que hablar con Campos para ver que hacemos ahora… -Alicia le interrumpió-.**

**A: Por lo menos, hizo los deberes. Tengo un email suyo con los datos de la venta y… ¡No! –Se le quedó la cara blanca-.**

**E: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dice?**

**A: Las cabezas nucleares son W-87.**

**Todos se quedaron petrificados hasta que Harm se atrevió a preguntar la potencia exacta de las bombas.**

**A: Estamos hablando de una potencia entre 300 ó 475 Kt.**

**M: Tenemos que recuperar esas cabezas nucleares como sea. Si Al-Qaeda las compra…**

**Nada más llegar a la oficina, el almirante Campos los llamó a todos a su despacho.**

**ACa: coronel Romero, quiero que me informe sobre el mensaje que le envió.**

**A: Señor, el agente especial González me envió un mensaje en el que me dijo que las cabezas nucleares son W-87 señor.**

**ACa: ¿Qué? –El almirante se quedó pálido-.**

**A: Estoy segura señor, también mandó unas fotos de bastante calidad y se puede comprobar fácilmente.**

**ACa: Bueno, lleven al comandante Rabb y a la coronel Mackenzie a su hotel, y ya hablaremos mañana, ahora voy a hacer unas llamadas.**

**E: A la orden almirante.**

**Mientras iban de camino al hotel, Eduardo les dijo que como estaban en temporada de fiesta en Madrid, los hoteles estaban llenos y solo les pudieron conseguir una habitación con una cama de matrimonio en el Palace.**

**M: Tranquilos, ya estoy acostumbrada a aguantar sus ronquidos.**

**H: Yo no ronco.**

**A: Bueno, solo tienen que entrar y pedir en recepción su llave. Esta puesta a nombre de ambos.**

**H: Gracias. –le sonrió con la su famosa sonrisa y Alicia se sonrojó-.**

**A: De nada.**

**Cuando se fueron, Mac y Harm entraron al hotel y pidieron la llave de su habitación. Mientras subían, ella bromeaba con la sonrisa de Harm.**

**M: ¿Has visto como te ha mirado? Le gustas.**

**H: ¡Venga ya! Solo es amable.**

**M: ¿Y entonces por que se puso roja?**

**Harm evadió la pregunta abriendo la puerta de la habitación, y ambos se quedaron asombrados.**

**M: ¡Increíble! Y luego dicen que Estados Unidos es la primera potencia mundial, pero en lo referente a hoteles…**

**H: Volviendo al tema de antes… -La abrazó por detrás-. Solo tengo ojos para una oficial.**

**M: ¿De verdad marinero?**

**H: De la buena, marine. Y eso me recuerda que tenemos un asunto pendiente.**

**M: ¿Si? Pues a los marines no nos gusta dejar cosas pendientes.**

**Con estas palabras, Mac se dio la vuelta y besó a Harm. Este la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos y se dirigieron a la cama.**

**Sobre las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, sonó el timbre de la habitación y ambos se despertaron. Estaban abrazados, ella con medio cuerpo encima de él.**

**M: Buenos días dormilón.**

**H: ¿Uhm? –Dijo todavía adormilado-. Buenos días Mac, ¿dormiste bien?**

**M: de maravilla. ¿Y tú?**

**H: Estupendamente. –Le dio un beso en la frente-.**

**Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, y esta vez Mac contestó desde la cama que espera un momento.**

**Cuando terminaron de vestirse, Mac abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendida al quien estaba ahí.**

**Br: ¡Hola Sarah! ¿Podemos hablar?**

**M: Mic… ¿Qué haces aquí?… Espera un momento.**

**Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a donde estaba Harm. Le contó que Brumby estaba en el pasillo esperándola.**

**M: Vendrá a por una respuesta.**

**H: ¿Sobre qué?**

**M: Sobre si me caso con él o no.**

**H: No me contaste nada de esto Mac. ¿Cuándo pensabas hacerlo?**

**M: No sé, pensé que ya se le habría pasado, pero veo que sigue insistiendo.**

**H: No pasa nada, ves y habla con el. No creo que le haga mucha gracia esperar.**

**Mac salió y a la media hora volvió a entrar. Harm no quiso preguntarle sobre la respuesta y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, se fue a alquilar un coche. Casi dos horas después entraba en la habitación, pero ahora Mac no estaba allí. No le dio importancia ya que estaría desayunando en el comedor del hotel, pensó.**

**No andaba muy descaminado, ya que Mac se encontraba con Alicia charlando en una cafetería cercana al hotel.**

**M: Y dime, ¿Tú querías a ese hombre?**

**A: Depende a que "querer" te refieres.**

**M: ¿Amor?**

**A: Entonces no, yo le quería como a un buen amigo. Se portó muy bien y cuando me pidió salir, no me negué.**

**M: Y si no le amabas, ¿Por qué saliste con el?**

**A: Llevo dos años esperando que el hombre al que realmente quiero me lo diga, pero creo que voy a tener que esperar más a que se declare.**

**M: No me lo digas… Es del Ejército.**

**A: Si. Para él es más importante su carrera que yo.**

**Mientras, en el hotel, Eduardo llamaba a la puerta de la habitación.**

**H: ¡Eduardo! Pasa.**

**E: Gracias, ¿No esta Mac por aquí?**

**H: No, estará en el comedor o en alguna cafetería.**

**E: No hay quien entienda a las mujeres. Aunque creo que a mi tampoco habría quien me entienda.**

**H: ¿Por qué dices eso? Pero en lo de las mujeres llevas razón.**

**E: Llevo dos años para decirle a la mujer de mi vida que la quiero.**

**H: Te entiendo, yo llevo un poco más de 4 años intentando declararme también. No me llegué a imaginar que decir esas dos palabras costase tanto.**

**E: Y, ¿Quién es la afortunada?**

**H: Es de la marina.**

**E: ¿Y el rango? Si trabaja contigo no me extraña que no te declares. No se si podría tirar toda mi carrera… Por ella. ¿Y tú?**

**H: Si, trabaja conmigo. En eso estoy, si dejar mi carrera o no.**

**E: ¿Y el rango? Si trabaja contigo no me extraña que no te declares. No se si podría tirar toda mi carrera… Por ella. ¿Y tú?**

**H: Si, trabaja conmigo. En eso estoy, si dejar mi carrera o no.**

**E: Pero… ¿Quién es ella?**

**H: Te revelo su nombre y luego tu me dices el de tu Julieta ¿Ok?**

**E: Hecho. Pero, por favor, que no salga de aquí.**

**H: Eso mismo te iba decir yo.**

**E: Bueno… ¿Es…?**

**H: Es la coronel Mackenzie**

**E: Que tendrán las coroneles que… Alicia.**

**H: ¿de Alicia?**

**Mientras, en alguna cafetería cerca del hotel, Mac y Alicia sobre los hombres de sus vidas.**

**A: ¿Y a ti, Mac? ¿Te gusta algún miembro de la marina de tu país? **

**M: Si, pero… pero tengo miedo de que solo me quiera por el parecido que tengo con una antigua amiga suya.**

**A: ¿Y que importa si te pareces o no? Total, todos los seres humanos tenemos lo mismo, dos pulmones, un corazón, un… -Fue interrumpida por Mac-.**

**M: Pero su amiga… su amiga fue asesinada y por eso creo que cuando me mira la ve a ella.**

**A: ¿Y quien es él? ¡No me lo digas! –se acercó a Mac y la preguntó casi en un susurro-. ¿Es el comandante Rabb?**

**M: ¿Tanto se nos nota?**

**A: Jajaja! A él se le cae la baba cuando te ve, y no creo que sea por su antigua amiga.**

**M: Bueno… ¿Y a ti? –Intentó cambiar el tema-. ¿Quién es el elegido? No me has dicho su nombre.**

**A: Es Eduardo… -se sonrojó-.**

**M: Hacéis una pareja estupenda, y no solo en lo profesional ¿Eh?**

**En ese momento, sonó el busca de Alicia y fueron a buscar a Harm al hotel. Tuvieron suerte y cuando llegaron Eduardo seguía allí. Se metieron en el coche y tomaron rumbó a la oficina. Una vez llegaron, el almirante los hizo pasar a su despacho para hablar sobre el plan.**

**ACa: Bien, ya que estamos todos presentes aquí, puede comenzar a informarnos teniente Rabb. –Los otros miraron a Harm-.**

**H: Señor… yo no soy teniente… soy comandante.**

**ACa: Ya lo se, me refería a la persona del otro lado del teléfono.**

**S: ¡Hola comandante Rabb! ¿Qué tal por España?**

**M: ¿Silvia? –Dijo mirando a Harm-.**

**S: Si señora, la misma.**

**ACa: ¿La conocen?**

**H: Si almirante, es mi sobrina. Bueno, ¿Qué sabes?**

**S: La venta de las cabezas nucleares se realizará dentro de dos días sobre las 18:20 hora española. El lugar elegido es un pequeño pueblo de la sierra de Guadarrama llamado Valdemaqueda. Esta situado a unos 60 km de la capital.**

**A: Se donde es, mis padres viven cerca.**

**E: ¿Y que hacemos? ¿Qué plan seguimos?**

**S: Nos encontraremos en Robledo de Chavela, mañana. Os esperaré en la entrada al monte, en frente de una finca llamada "Los Mastines". Iré en un coche azul oscuro. Mac, procura que mi tío llegue sano y salvo a mañana. ¡No te metas en líos Harm!**

**M: Esta bien.**

**Silvia colgó, y estuvieron toda la mañana planeando el recorrido, el coche que llevarían,… **

**A: ¿Nos vamos a comer?**

**M: Por mí si… tengo hambre. ¿Y donde iremos?**

**E: ¿Que os parece el restaurante Rodilla? Comemos unos bocadillos y listo.**

**H: Me parece bien.**

**A: ¡Vamos! Yo invito.**

**Tardaron una media hora en llegar al lugar. Aunque era horario de descanso, no había mucha gente por lo que pudieron hablar y oírse perfectamente. Cada cual reía al escuchar lo que los otros opinaban de el. La verdad, es que los cuatro congeniaron muy rápido, y muy bien.**

**Cuando estaban con el postre, una niña se acercó a Eduardo y…**

**-: Tu eres el Comandante García ¿Verdad? El del anuncio del ejército.**

**E: Si soy yo ¿Te gusto el anuncio?**

**-: ¡Si! ¿Me firmas un autógrafo? Tengo un papel y un boli –La niña sonrió-.**

**E: ¡Claro! ¿Qué nombre pongo?**

**-: Clara.**

**E: Muy bien, aquí tienes Clara.**

**-: ¿Y una foto? De los cuatro, si a tus amigos no les importa.**

**M: ¡Claro!**

**Se juntaron, le pidieron a la camarera que les hiciera la foto y después la niña se fue.**

**A: Levantas pasiones hasta en las niñas –Se rió-.**

**E: Ya ves… Para un autógrafo y una foto que doy… Creo que voy a tener que hablar con un representante –Dijo irónico-.**

**H: Si te siguen las fans, hasta necesitarás escolta.**

**M: Lo mismo dentro de unos años esa niña será piloto.**

**A: Ya he pagado la cuenta. Cuando queráis nos vamos, tenemos que ir al hospital a ver a una amiga mia.**

**Se levantaron y se fueron rumbo al hospital. Por el camino, hablaban sobre las canciones que escuchaban en la radio, algunas noticias que daban y sobre los anuncios.**

**Llegaron al hospital militar, y Alicia preguntó en recepción en que habitación se encontraba su amiga.**

**A: Está en la habitación 3 de la UVI., podéis entrar, ella es americana y le alegrará ver a militares de su país.**

**H: Esta bien.**

**Todos fueron hasta las salas de vigilancia intensiva, y allí, en una cama, conectada a varias maquinas, se encontraba una mujer joven y rubia. Al principio, a Mac le dio la sensación de conocer a aquella mujer, pero no fue hasta que los miró cuando pudo afirmar sus sospechas.**

**J: ¡Harm! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le miró sorprendida-.**

**A: ¿Os conocéis?**

**H: Jordan… ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

**J: Nada… un pequeño accidente… no te preocupes. Alicia, sobre tu pregunta, si conozco al comandante Rabb, fuimos novios… pero eso ya pasó. –Miró a Mac-.**

**M: Me alegro que estés bien.**

**En medio de la conversación, entró el médico y les pidió que salieran al pasillo, ya que tenía que hablar con ellos. Mientras, las enfermeras aprovechaban para comprobar que tal andaba Jordan.**

**Dr: Bueno, la situación de la paciente no es muy alentadora. Padece cáncer de pulmón y, lamentablemente se encuentra ya en fase terminal. Hemos intentado hacer lo que estaba en nuestras manos pero ya es imposible una recuperación.**

**A: ¿Está seguro doctor?**

**Dr: Por desgracia si. Le hemos repetido todas las pruebas dos veces, salen positivas y las pruebas son fiables en un 99.9.**

**H: ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que le…?**

**Dr: Con sinceridad comandante, sería un milagro si sobreviviese hasta mañana, la enfermedad ha avanzado mucho y en cualquier momento puede sufrir un fallo respiratorio. Lamento tener que darles esta noticia.**

**M: No se preocupe doctor, hizo lo que pudo.**

**Cuando el doctor se fue a seguir con su ronda, Harm habló con Alicia y ella se quedaría con Jordan mientras el y Mac descansaban. Al llegar a la habitación, Harm se sentó destrozado en el sofá y Mac se acercó a consolarlo. Le abrazó e intento hablar con él.**

**M: No podrías haber hecho nada por ella, Harm. Se lo que Jordan significa para ti y… siento que la pase esto.**

**H: ¿Por qué lo sientes? Nadie tiene la culpa de que ocurran cosas así. Simplemente suceden.**

**M: No quiero verte deprimido, porque también me afecta a mi…-le besó-.**

**H: ¿Y qué podemos hacer para no pensar en ello?**

**Mac miró a Harm y notó en su mirada cierto deseo en sus ojos, por lo que opto por seguirle el juego.**

**M: Déjame meditarlo… -rozó sus labios con los de el-. No se me ocurre nada interesante… -le besó en el cuello-. ¿Y a ti?**

**H: Tampoco, pero…**

**M: ¿Pero?**

**H: Es posible que si vamos al dormitorio se nos ocurra algo… ¿Me acompañas, marine? –Se levantó y estiró la mano hacia ella-.**

**M: ¡Hasta el infierno, piloto!**

**Agarró su mano, se levantó del sofá, Harm la llevó en brazos y fueron hasta el dormitorio.**

**Cuando llegaron, la dejó en la cama y situándose a su lado, comenzó a desnudarla. Según le quitaba la ropa, iba besando cada centímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto. Mac suspiraba al sentir aquellos labios que deseo durante tanto tiempo vagar sin rumbo fijo por todo su cuerpo. Ya estaba cerca de quitarla la ropa interior, cuando Mac le dio un empujoncito y se puso encima de él.**

**M: A este juego también se jugar yo. –insinuó-. Esto es cosa de dos y ya va siendo hora de que me toque a mí.**

**Mac empezó poco a poco, quitándole los botones de la parte superior del uniforme uno a uno, hasta que le llego el turno a la camiseta. Despacio, muy despacio acarició suavemente cada milímetro de sus abdominales, esos abdominales que quedaban tan bien debajo del perfecto uniforme blanco. Ahora le tocó a los pantalones, y dejar a Harm igual que él la había dejado a ella, en ropa interior. Nada más quitar los pantalones, él la echo hacia un lado y volvió a tomar las riendas. Le desabrochó el sostén de manera que sus senos quedaron al contacto de su pecho. Ella volvió a suspirar al notar sus cuerpos tan juntos. En respuesta a este sonido Harm se apresuró a quitarle su parte inferior y ella, continuó sacándole el bóxer. Cuando estuvieron totalmente desnudos, él acarició el lado interno de su muslo, a lo que ella respondía besándole más fuerte y apretando suavemente sus dedos contra su espalda. Definitivamente, este calamar la volvía loca, pensó.**

**Después de unos minutos, que a Mac le parecieron eternos, paseando sus dedos por su parte íntima, ella le pedió, le suplicó que la hiciera suya. Ambos sintieron con ese acto que se volvían locos, y aunque, extasiada, Mac estaba decidida a llegar con él al final, al clímax. Cuando lo consiguieron, Harm se dejó caer al lado de su compañera y esta le abrazó. Los dos estaban empapados de sudor y con el corazón en la boca.**

**M: Gracias**

**H: ¿Por qué me las das?**

**M: Porque ha sido maravilloso.**

**H: También lo es gracias a ti.**

**M: Si Harriet y el Almirante nos vieran ahora mismo les daría algo, seguro.**

**Se echaron a reír, y después de una breve charla cayeron en un sueño profundo. **

**Al cabo de unas horas, Eduardo y Alicia llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de ellos, y cuando iban a llamar, se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba mal cerrada.**

**E: ¿Les habrá pasado algo?**

**A: No creo, pero por si acaso, deberíamos pasar con cuidado.**

**E: ¿Sin llamar?**

**A: Por supuesto que si. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que salga el asesino o el ladrón y nos invite a un café con unos churros?**

**E: ¿Y si ha sido un descuido?**

**A: ¿En que país vives Eduardo?**

**Entraron sigilosamente y vieron desde la entrada que había dos uniformes esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación.**

**E: Yo creo que más que asaltados por unos ladrones o por un asesino han sido asaltados por la…**

**A: No soy tonta Ed, ya me doy cuenta de lo que han hecho y creo que deberíamos irnos.**

**E: ¿Qué te parece si les tomamos la idea? Ya me decidí.**

**A: ¡Por dios! Mi amiga acaba de morir y tu solo piensas en… -Eduardo la interrumpió-.**

**E: En consolarte. Si tu no quieres no llegaremos a tanto como ellos.**

**A: ¿En tu apartamento o en el mío?**

**Los dos jóvenes se fueron y se aseguraron antes de marcharse que dejaban bien cerrada la puerta.**

**A la mañana siguiente, Harm fue el primero en despertarse. Se duchó, se vistió, desayunó y después le llevo el desayuno a Mac.**

**H: ¡Buenos días, marine! ¿Le apetece a la coronel un desayuno al estilo Rabb en la cama?**

**M: Solo si en el desayuno va incluido el guapo comandante que me lo trae. –Los dos se sonrieron-.**

**H: ¿Qué tal has dormido?**

**M: Estupendamente, creo que no dormía así en años. ¿Y tu? ¿No te habrá molestado tenerme encima?**

**H: Muy bien, además no me importa donde te pongas siempre que te tenga yo.**

**M: ¡Que egoísta eres!**

**H: Es que te quiero para mi solo.**

**Después de un silencio incómodo, Mac se atrevió a preguntar.**

**M: ¿Has hablado con Alicia sobre Jordan?**

**H: Si… -Hizo una pausa-. Murió a las pocas horas de habernos marchado nosotros.**

**M: Es una pena… Era muy joven y seguro hubiera encontrado a alguien aquí que la quisiera. ¿Y sabía que tenía cáncer?**

**H: Lo sabía desde antes de conocerme, por eso tomaba tantas pastillas. No se porque no me dijo nada nunca.**

**M: Debería pensar que así no te haría daño… Bueno, cambiando de tema… Hoy es el día de la venta ¿Ha llamado Silvia?**

**H: Si, nos ha dado los datos donde quedaremos. Por cierto, antes de irnos tenemos que hacer las maletas, cuando acabemos con la misión volveremos a Washington en el primer avión que salga del aeropuerto.**

**M: ¿Y cuando crees que será eso?**

**H: Seguramente, mañana por la tarde. Tendremos que ver donde se quedan las cabezas nucleares.**

**M: ¡Vale! Desayuno, me ducho y ¿Hacemos las maletas juntos?**

**H: Así veo lo que te has traído y no te has puesto.**

**Cuando acabaron de empaquetar todas sus cosas, esperaron sentados en la terraza a que Eduardo y Alicia vinieran a buscarlos. Pero media hora antes de lo acordado, llamaron a la puerta. **

**H: ¿Quién podrá ser?  
M: No se… Alicia y Eduardo no creo. ¿Abres o abro?  
H: Abre tu no vaya a ser que sea Brumby otra vez...**

**Mac se acercó y abrió la puerta. **

**M: !Que susto nos has dado! Pensabamos que era otra persona.  
A: Lo siento pero... No, soy yo que vengo a buscaros para irnos. ¿Tenéis todo listo?  
H: Pero si habíamos quedado dentro de media hora.  
A: Ya se, pero a Eduardo se le metió en la cabeza salir antes... por si hay atascos o cosas por el estilo.  
M: Esta bien, pues vamonos entonces.**

**Bajaron al parking donde les esperaba Eduardo con el coche. Se subieron y despues se marcharon. Durante el camino recibieron varias llamadas del almirante Campos con más datos sobre la operación. El viaje se les hizo eterno ya que hubo una pequeña retención a causa de un accidente. Ya pasadas uans dos horas de la salida de la capital, llegaron al pueblo donde habían quedado con Silvia.**

**A: Bueno, nos dijo que la esperáramos en la plaza y... -avanzó un poco por una calle-. Aquí es.  
M: Es bonita... ¿Segura que es aquí? -En ese momento se acercó una chica y les preguntó-  
-: ¿Alicia? ¿Alicia Romero?  
A: Soy yo... ¿Y tu eres?  
-: !No me lo puedo creer! ¿No te acuerdas de mi? - Sonrio falsamente-. Tu madre tenía razón...  
A: ¿En qué?  
-: Te has ido y no te acuerdas de nadie. Solo piensas en ti y en tu trabajo. -Se marchaba cuando se dió la vuelta-. Soy Laura, tu ANTIGUA mejor amiga. ¿Me recuerdas ahora? -Le dijo esto y se fue-.**

**E: ¿Estas bien?¿De verdad no te acuerdas de ella?  
A: Si... si que me acuerdo lo que pasa es que llevo desde que me fui intentando olvidar los años que pasé aquí... Fueron horribles.  
M: Tranquila, se lo que es querer olvidar los años amargos. Por cierto, ¿Y Silvia?  
S: Así que de paisanos ¿Eh? -Todos se giraron para ver de donde provenía la voz-.  
H: Si quieres nos ponemos el uniforme. Aunque creo que será más fácil ir así y pasear sin que se fijen. ¿Y qué haces tu aquí?  
S: Creo que lo que hago se llama... -Se quedó pensativa- ... ¿Trabajar?  
M: Pensé que estabas de baja, o al menos eso me dijo tu abuela.  
S: Estaba de baja, pero ya volví al trabajo. Por cierto Alicia, siento lo de Jordan. Era una excelente persona y me entristece lo que la paso... Cuando se acabe todo me cuentas ¿Vale?  
A: ¡Ok! Pero ahora a trabajar.**

**Siguieron a Silvia hasta el coche con el que irían a recuperar las cabezas nucleares. En poco menos de 20 minutos habían llegado a la parte donde los traficantes venderían las bombas. Estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando vieron llegar dos coches y un camión.  
Cuando pararon, los hombres estaban hablando y en un punto de la conversación se acercaron al camión y abrieron las puertas. Allí, como si fuera una pesadilla, estaban las dos armas nucleares. Iban a cerrar el trato cuando Eduardo y los demás recibieron la orden de disparar a todos los traficantes y terroristas. Estos, que iban armados, respondieron al ataque.**

**No se oía otro ruido que el de los disparos. Por más que miraba, Mac era incapaz de localizar a Harm por ningún lado. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? De repente, cesaron los tiros. Levantó la cabeza por encima de la piedra que la protegía de las balas y pudo ver unos cinco cuerpos tendidos cerca del camión. Estaba tan concentrada buscando a Harm que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba.**

**H: ¿A quién buscas Mac?**

**M: A quien voy a buscar. ¡A ti marinero! ¿Estas bien?**

**H: Si, y ya puedes salir de tu escondite, marine.**

**M: ¡Eh! Yo no me escondo –Le dijo dándole en el brazo-. Solo me…**

**H: Te pones a cubierto. –Ambos sonrieron-.**

**Todos se acercaron al camión y volvieron a ver las dos armas allí, por suerte, no las había pasado nada. Después de una breve discusión sobre donde irían las cabezas nucleares y quien las llevaría, Webb y Brumby se montaron en el camión y decidieron llevarlas ellos. Las transportarían hasta Portugal y de allí saldrían en un barco hacia Estados Unidos. Por otro lado, Harm y Mac fueron llevados al aeropuerto al día siguiente para coger un helicóptero militar que los transportaría directamente a Washington. Se despidieron de Alicia y Eduardo, y junto con Silvia, se subieron al aparato.**

**S: Es raro, creo que es la primera misión en la que Webb participa y sale todo bien.**

**M: Si, es verdad. Pero… ¿Tú ya habías trabajado con él?**

**S: Si, varias veces. ¿Por?**

**M: Por curiosear. ¿Y te contó Alicia "lo suyo" con Eduardo?**

**S: Me estuvo contando un poco por encima, lo que si me quedó claro es que él ya se le declaró.**

**H: Ya era hora de que lo hiciera…**

**S: Bueno, ¿Y vosotros? ¿Para cuando…?**

**Los dos se quedaron callados y desde ese momento fueron todo el camino en silencio. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Harm acompañó a Mac hasta su apartamento.**

**M: ¿Te apetece subir? Así hablamos de lo que nos pasó en Madrid.**

**H: De acuerdo. –Subieron al piso, y cuando ya estaban dentro, Harm la cogió de la cintura y la acercó hacia él-. Mac, yo no te quiero.**

**M: ¿Qué? –Se apartó de él-. ¿Y lo que pasó en España que fue? **

**H: ¿Me dejas acabar? Por favor**

**M: Esta bien, continúa.**

**H: Lo que paso entre nosotros en Madrid fue conocer el paraíso. –La volvió a abrazar-. No me había sentido tan bien, tan completo con otra persona. Nunca había estado tan feliz con nadie, excepto contigo. Hace tiempo que eres mi mundo, mi sueño, mi esperanza y mi vida entera. –Mac iba a interrumpirle pero el la calló poniéndole uno de sus dedos en los labios-. Déjame continuar. –Ella solo acertó a decirle que si con la cabeza, pues estaba empezando a llorar-. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que diga o lo que calle, porque hará la diferencia por el resto de mi vida. Necesito verte despertar todas las mañanas, saber que estas a mi lado, ver que no ha sido un sueño. Necesito verte acostada a mi lado para entender que lo que pasó durante el día no fue mi imaginación. Mac, necesito decirte que te amo para luego no arrepentirme de no haberlo dicho nunca.**

**M: Yo también te amo.**

**Al terminar la declaración, se fundieron en un apasionado beso que cada vez, pedía más, así que sin muchos preámbulos, se dirigieron al dormitorio y antes de tirarse a la cama, Harm le hizo una pregunta a Mac, una pregunta que ella llevaba mucho tiempo deseando escuchar saliendo de los labios de él.**

**H: Mac, mi marine, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**

**M: ¿Bromeas marinero? ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Si! ¡¡Si quiero!!**


End file.
